Never Knew I Had This
by my lil' cherry blossom
Summary: Haruno Sakura is full of surprises, she kept a secret past hidden form her friends and starts to reveal some of the past little by little....anyways please read and review.....pairings are not decided yet.......rated T for safty
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Knew I Had This

By: my lil' cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One-The Encounter-

It was a bright and early day at Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf. In front of the light blue apartment, came out a girl in her early 14's that has pink bubblegum colored hair. She wore a konouchi's dress that was red and had a pink cherry blossom on the back of her dress. The girl's name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. It's been two years ever since her parents were murdered at her house, and today was their funeral anniversary.

(A/N The house that she used to live in with her parents, NOT the apartment.)

**_-Flash back (two years ago)-_**

_Two weeks ago, Sakura's former crush, had left for more power on that night. He had left her on a bench, the one where she had first talked to Sasuke as a teammate. When two weeks had gone by, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba were all still on a mission. The mission was for Naruto and the others go and find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha by force if they have to._

_That afternoon, Sakura had gone towards her house coming from the hospital. (A/N that was before she moved in the apartment.) Once she was within 10 feet in front of her house, she had since a very dark aura and life threatening chakra that Sakura thought was familiar to her but she couldn't quite put her fingers onto._

_She entered the house and smelled a fresh blast of a foul smell. The smell smelled like blood and sweat mixed in all together as one in the thin air in the house._

_Sakura was frightened, real frightened. She ran into the family room and didn't even bother taking off her shoes. Once she looked at the bloody ground, she saw two dead bodies that belonged to her mother and father who were covered in their own blood and were bathing in their own puddle of blood._

_In the middle of the family room, there was a pair of yellow piercing eyes staring back over at Sakura's emerald eyes._

"_Ne, Sakura-san, it's nice to see you again," chuckled the person with yellow eyes._

"_Orochimouru," whispers Sakura, but loud enough for the snake bastard to hear._

"_I see you still remember me."_

"_What are you doing back at Konoha?!" shrieks/yells Sakura taking a kunai out from her kunai pouch._

"_Feisty as ever, ne?" asks a voice from behind Sakura, which brought shivers down her spine._

_Sakura gasp as she felt a kunai against her skin on her neck. She remembers that voice from the chunnin exams, soon the name started too kicked into her mind._

"_Kabuto," said Sakura with venom._

"_So you still remember me, Sakura-san, I'm quite amused," laughs Kabuto._

"_What the do you want from Konoha?" asks Sakura._

_Orochimouru spoke up, "Nothing, because we have what we came for, don't we?"_

"_Do you mean Sasuke-kun?"_

"_No. Sasuke's probably at the head quarters right now, or even better yet, killing the Kyuubi container."_

"_No, Naruto," whispers Sakura._

"_But the real reason we came for is mainly for you, Sakura-san."_

"_-gasp-W-what do you want with me?" asks Sakura with shock and fear in her eyes._

"_Nothing really, I just want something that is simple from you, and that would be your eyes. Ever since I saw you activate your bloodline at such an early age, I had always wanted your eyes."_

"_But I don't have a bloodline!"_

"_Apparently you do but the bloodline doesn't want to show its self just yet."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_All in due time, Sakura-san. Now it's time for me to end this conversation, but don't worry this won't hurt one bit."_

_Orochimouru's neck started to stretch itself, with the head connected of course. It went over towards Sakura slowly and steadily. Sakura tried to move, but the kunai that Kabuto held next to her neck made a few blood ooze down from her neck, which caused Sakura to stop moving around._

_Kabuto ordered, "Move, and you'll die, konouchi."_

_Half of Sakura wanted to move, while the other half didn't want to move and wanted this nightmare to end. Orochimouru's head went over to Sakura's slender, milky white neck and he bit her neck. The bite made the same snake bite that happened to Sasuke. Soon enough there were three comas on her neck forming a circle like shape on her left shoulder just like Sasuke's curse mark._

"_Now you too will be searching for me for more power, my little cherry blossom!"_

"_You sick bastard!!!" cries Sakura as the curse on her neck starts to activate and burning, making the rest of her curse marks that she has on her neck activate also. (A/N Yes Sakura had other curse marks mysteriously placed on her when she was only one month old.)_

_Her senses told her that Kabuto was releasing her. He released Sakura and then went over to the snake sannin. In no more than a second, both of the sound ninjas were gone. Sakura fell on a puddle of her parents' blood and let the darkness consume her._

_(A/N She was found and ended up at the hospital. She didn't tell anyone about Orochimouru's visit, but later on they all found out about the snake sannin and the curse mark.)_

**_-End flash back-_**

Sakura took a few steps away from the apartment door, and went over to the Flower Shop store. (A/N She moved out of her house and yes she still has the curse mark, and it's not sealed.) Unknown to her a pair of red eyes and a pair of a shark's eyes were watching her every move. (A/N You all probably know who it is now.) Naruto and the others are back, but they failed to bring back Sasuke to Konoha.

She opened the flower shop's doors and the bell on the top of the door was ringing indicating that a costumer had arrived.

"Good morning! Welcome to….oh it's you Forehead girl!" replied Ino.

"Morning Ino-pig. Of course it's me. How's life with Shikamaru?" asks Sakura.

"Nothing much. Today's our second year anniversary of dating!"

"Really? Congratulations for the both of you!"

"Thanks. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Training with Tsunade-sama and working at the hospital. You know the usual stuff I do every day."

Ino nods her head and went over to a pot of flowers and started to flower arrange them.

A couple of minutes passed, and then Ino asked, "What are you really here for?"

"Oh….can't an old friend say hi?"

"Forehead girl I really mean it."

"Ok, ok, ok. I came here to buy a few flowers."

"Really, which kinds?"

"I think I'll get two forget-me-nots and two golden poppies, if you have any."

"Yeah I have them."

Ino snipped two forget-me-nots and golden poppies and handed them over to Sakura. Ino then went behind the cashier counter and Sakura was in front of Ino getting ready to pay.

"That's five bucks, Forehead girl."

Sakura took five bucks from her pocket and handed them to Ino, then said, "Here you go."

"So what are you going to do with those flowers?" asks Shikamaru who appeared out of no where. (A/N The only ones that know about the tragedy of Sakura parents are only Ino, TenTen, and Hinata.)

Sakura looked down at the floor and let her bangs create a shadow over her eyes to hide the tears that were forming.

Ino went over to Shikamaru and hit him on his head and said, "Shika-kun, you dummy. Forehead girl doesn't like that subject really much!"

"It's okay Ino. See you two around. I guess I'll be going now. Ja ne!" Sakura looked at them and flashed a fake smile and left the couple alone in the Flower Shop.

Sakura headed over to the graveyard at Konoha Cemetery. (Remember, today's her parent's anniversary.)

She set one golden poppy and one forget-me-not on her mother's tombstone, and the last forget-me-nots and the last golden poppy on her father's tombstone too. Slowly she let her tears come down slowly one by one.

Unknown to her, two males came from behind her and the one with red eyes pressed her sensible spot where she fell unconscious immediately. Darkness then consumes her and she fell into the arms of the man with red eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hope you all like that first chapter….please read and review…


	2. Not Again

Title: Never Knew I Had This

By: my lil' cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(A/N I decided to try out Sakura's POV and sees how things go from there…)

Chapter Two-Not Again-

-Sakura's POV-

I woke up to find my arms and legs all bounded up and I'm laying down on a cold hard bed…which I think was made out of cement…I started to turn my head to the left slowly only to find myself staring into a pair of blood red eyes which were staring back at me.

'Sharingon,' I thought, 'Is it Sasuke-kun? Has he come back? No wait, the eyes are different, the only people that has the Sharingon would be Sasuke-kun, Kakashi, and Itachi. Sasuke-kun is with Orachimouru, and Kakashi only has one eye that is Sharingon. Then this must be….no it can't be!'

"Uchiha Itachi, I presume?" I asked boldly.

"Looks like you're finally awake," Itachi said ignoring Sakura's question/statement.

"Where am I?"

"At the Akutsai headquarters."

"What do you want with me?"

"Ah….finally the pinky there woke up, ne, Itachi?" asks a male that looks like a shark.

"You must be Kisame," stated Sakura boldly again. (A/N I forgot the last name.)

"Silent konouchi," orders Itachi with venom.

"…."

"Kisame, get her ready for the experiment testing."

"Hai."

Once that I heard that I was their experiment toy, I burst out saying, "Hey people, look here, I am not going to become someone's experiment doll!!!"

But tonight, luck was not on my side, Itachi then slapped me across my face…and it hurt like HELL!!! He slapped me with such force and power that I had to look away and spit out the blood that was coming out from my mouth.

"Listen up konouchi, you're going to become my doll for my experiment rather you like it or not!!! Kisame, just forget the part where you're suppose to prepare her…instead she'll just make this a lot faster with her riot that she just brought!!! While I'm doing the hand seals, you hoist her up into a sitting position, and then the fun begins!!!" (A/N I know that was out of character for Itachi.)

Itachi made some hand seals, and Kisame went over to me and brought me up into a sitting position, my back towards Itachi. Itachi slammed his hands down onto my right shoulder.

"Ahhh!!!" I screamed in pain.

While I was in pain, I thought, 'This is going to turn out bad. This is my twelfth curse mark on my body. One from each demon that some how got not my body when I was only one month old I think and no one knew about it. Let's see there were ten demons that went in me at the same time and I hope they're all very nice. The eleventh curse mark is from Orochimouru, and this one from Itachi. How much more curse marks can I handle?'

Before I knew it, I saw everything turn black, and then I blacked out in Kisame's arms.

I know that, that chapter was kind of short but hope you liked it….R&R…..


	3. The Truth Reveals

Title: Never Knew I Had This

By: my lil' cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(A/N I decided to stick with Normal POV. It's kind of hard to do Sakura's POV.)

Chapter Three-The Truth Reveals-

Normal POV

While Sakura's unconscious, at Konoha in the Hokage's office, you can hear a sudden, "Nani!! Where is Sakura-chan, Tsunade baa-chan?!?"

"Naruto calm down now!!" orders both Shizune and Tsunade.

Naruto hid behind his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, who blushed into a tomato and tried not to faint.

Naruto got in front of Hinata and pocked her cheeks asking, "Are you okay?"

This time she blushed into a deeper red and fainted on Naruto. Then fell onto the floor and landed into a very uncomfortable position. Naruto slid Hinata off of him slowly, then got up and carried her bridal style towards the wall and made Hinata sit next to the wall, using the wall as a bracer.

He then turned around facing Tsunade again and asked, "Where is Sakura-chan again?"

"I would explain things later when Kakashi, Gai's team, and the rest of nine rookies come in."

"But why wait when you know that-."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Tsunade said, "Come in."

Kakashi (with his Icha Icha Paradise book open and on time too), Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Chouji, and Kiba (with Akamouru) came in through the door. By this time, Hinata had woken up and also stood up with the group.

Tsunade started, "You all have been called up here because I've been informed that Haruno Sakura has been report gone. She might have been kidnapped, but the information that I got from the ANBU's aren't quite sure yet. From here on out we'll wait for three days for her return, but until then, if you have any information about Sakura, feel free to tell me. Haruno Sakura was last seen at these two places, Ino's Flower Shop, and at Konoha Cemetery. Now starting with Ino, why was Sakura at your store?" (A/N No one knows about the tragedy of her parents except for TenTen, Ino, and Hinata.)

Ino looked at the ground along with Hinata and TenTen.

Ino whispered, "Today was their anniversary."

"Whose anniversary?" asks Tsunade.

TenTen and Hinata came to help out, they whispered, "The death of Sakura's parents."

Everyone gasp even Kakashi looked shocked.

"When did this happen?" orders Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto at the same time when they got over the shock of hearing that today was Sakura's anniversary for the death of her parents.

TenTen started off nervously, "Well….you see….two years back when Sasuke left, and I think…will you see…"

"Spill it out already!!" Tsunade orders angrily.

"Ok…two weeks after Sasuke left and Naruto and the others were still on a mission to chase after Sasuke, um….Sakura she…" Ino added nervously.

"S-She met someone I d-don't know who…s-she wouldn't tell us w-when we asked h-her…We went over t-to her h-house for a g-girls afternoon out and when w-we knocked her door…it w-was left opened…" stuttered Hinata.

"Which was unusual for Sakura to do that, so we knew something must of happened real bad over at her house…" whispers Ino loud enough for the others to hear.

"When we entered the house, we saw her in a puddle of a very large amount of blood. In front of her were her parents both laying dead," finished off TenTen quickly.

The girls waited a minute for the information to sink into the others before releasing some other new information. By the look on their faces, all of them were shocked, and angry, even Kakashi dropped his Icha Icha Paradise book on the ground from the shock.

"For all of these years, you girls didn't even tell me, the Hokage of Konoha?" asks Tsunade with anger.

"H-Hai," answers the girls real quietly.

"Are there any _other _information for all of us to know?"

"Yeah, there is just one major information about Sakura's parents' killer, that we think that might come in handy," said Ino

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Well…when we took Sakura to the hospital, we noticed bite marks on her neck, it looked like some kind of snake bit her. We got worried about it since Sasuke had the same bite mark from what Sakura told us after the chunnin exams. So we looked at her shoulders and there was the same mark on her left shoulder, just like Sasuke's curse mark!" TenTen said.

Everyone gasps at this and all of them clenched up their hands into fists.

After being quiet for a long time, Naruto asked, "It was Orochimouru, wasn't it?"

The girls nodded their head since everyone knew it was him already. Naruto, being close to the wall, punched the wall and made a very big hole.

He then declare, "I swear if that bastard hurts Sakura-chan again, I will kill that snake bastard!!"

Akamouru then whimpered and barked. Shino's bug, being not controlled by him, flew around the room crazily. The very same thing went with TonTon, the pig, except she didn't fly or bark, she oink instead.

Tsunade made a look over at the animal and bug specialists warning them to tame their animal or bugs. Kiba, Shizune, and Shino tried all their might to calm down the dog, pig, and bugs, but both dog, pig, and bugs kept on going wild.

Hinata, TenTen, and Ino burst out saying, "It can't be helped. They won't stop until every single animal, bugs, and plants in the whole galaxy hear this terrible news."

"How do we stop them?" asks Kiba, Shizune, and Shino.

"You c-can't. All you can do is g-get information from the other s-small critters out there. All you can d-do is hope S-Sakura-chan is still a-alive out there." replies Hinata sadly.

"Then we must find Sakura-chan now!" replies Naruto.

Akamouru then stopped barking and the bugs went back to Shino. TonTon just sat and let Akamouru do all of the talking. Akamouru looked over at Tsunade and barked at her. Everyone looked over at Kiba for translation.

Kiba listened to Akamouru then he looked toward the hokage and said, "Akamouru said that word got out alright. The news got over to Sakura, but she didn't answer. So the animals sent in a bug and it flew over to Sakura. When the bug got to Sakura, it looked at Sakura's face. From the look on her face, it looked like she was in some kind of pain, like another curse mark was placed on her or something. The bug wanted to stay next to Sakura, but unfortunately two male came in through a door.

So the bug flew on top of the ceiling. The bug said that the plants said that the two males looked very familiar. One had long hair, kind of like Neji's, and he has red eyes that looks like the Sharingon or something. He has a Konoha forehead protector that has been scratched out. The man with red eyes looks like the younger Uchiha brother but just older. (Background, everyone gasped at this.)

The other man looks like a shark out of water. He also has a long huge sword that shaves instead of cuts, it also absorbs chakras. The bug also heard that they were using Sakura as an experiment doll, most likely like a toy to test their experiment.

According to the plants, one of the men had been trained under another man who looked like a snake with yellow piercing eyes. The trees had seen him come through the forest multiple times. So one of the men, I think, this is only my guess, did something horrible to Sakura. The bug flew out the window as soon as the shark-man had scented him."

Naruto and the others were beyond shock and all of them had only one question in mind, where was Sakura being held at and what do they want from Sakura?

Hope you all liked this chapter…R&R…


	4. The Past

Title: Never Knew I Had This

By: my lil' cherry blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…everyone will hate it……

Chapter Four-The Past-

Over at the Akutsai head quarters, Kisame asked Itachi, "How long are we going to keep her here? Leader won't approve to this, you know."

"Hn. We're going to drop her off at Konoha our selves. In the mean time, you just beat her up like crap, I don't care. I already did what I wanted to do, she'll come and search for me for more power, just like my foolish little brother went and search for Orochimouru."

"Finally I have some fun with the pinky."

"You just have only until the middle of the night, but don't kill her literally, I need her in the future, remember that."

"Hai."

Itachi returned back to the shadows, leaving Kisame with the sleeping cherry blossom.

"We're going to have tons of fun together, pinky."

He started to slash her with his sword, enjoying every last bit of it and the pleasure it gave him.

--------Sakura's nightmare/dream coming up-----

While Kisame was causing major injuries to her, Sakura was having a nightmare/dream, causing her not to feel any of the pain that Kisame had brought to her. All of her twelve curses were activated and it burns, causing holes to appear on the back of her dress. (A/N No Itachi and Orochimouru are not controlling their curses on her back, but if any of Sakura's curses is activated, all of them are activated at the same time.)

She dreamt about a baby with pink hair in front of her, which she guessed was about one month. Then out of no where in the crib of the room, ten demons appeared. Each of them went into the baby's body and when each of them entered, ten curses were made on her back and the baby cried out in pain.

Soon enough, Sakura only saw white for a few minutes, and then she saw a small girl with pink hair that was about five in the forest controlling the five elements, wind, water, earth, and fire.

The little girl then activated what seems to be the Yutzu bloodline limit. The Yutzu allows one to copy another's bloodline limit. (A/N I made that bloodline limit up.)

The girl charged at the tree with a kunai, then threw it at the tree and it turned out to be multiples of kunais. All of the kunais went through the tree, causing it to break in half.

When the little girl stopped, a dragon demon came out and stood beside the girl.

The dragon demon said, "Listen Sakura, (in the background the real Sakura gasp) all of the ten demons inside you will teach you tons of things for you to weald the power inside of you. No human can see us with their naked eye except you. The only time that a human will know if we came out or not, is only if they themselves contain a demon inside of them, like your friend Uzamuki Naruto who has the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi doesn't tell Naruto these things.

Other humans who have any kind of bloodline limit will see us, like your former crush, Uchiha Sasuke who wealds the Sharingon or that Hyuuga girl, Hyuuga Hinata who possesses the Byugkin.

But they wont be able to see us if we don't come out like this, if we stay inside your body like the others are now, their bloodline wont be able to detect us.

Also one more thing, Sakura, we demons will talk to you again once you start to have a dream about your younger life, we will erase part of you memory about you having a bloodline that way you are safe from harms way.

One more thing, Sakura you're the reincarnation of your greatest aunt, Haruno Mutzi. You've probably heard stories about her….will until we see each other, Sakura-chan. Let us spar our last spar together as you as a five year old."

The dragon demon started to spar with the mini version of Sakura. After the spar, the demon tapped the mini Sakura on her forehead, which was an easier way to erase ones specific memories. Then the demon went away and a little rabbit came hopping by. The mini Sakura started to talk to the rabbit, then she sat the rabbit down and it hopped away.

After a few minutes, the mini Sakura smiled, she had made tons and tons of wild flowers surround her and she plopped herself on the ground laying down looking up at the clouds.

Soon a swarm of bugs came by and they played with the mini Sakura. While they played with the mini Sakura, the little version of Sakura started to sing them a song.

The dream soon ended as soon as the real Sakura felt the pain of her curse marks again.

----------Back with Itachi and Kisame------

Itachi came into the room and found Kisame beating the crap out of Sakura. Itachi stepped into the light of the moon shining through the window and Kisame stopped the beating and looked over at Itachi.

Kisame asked, "It's time to send her already?"

"Hn."

"I was only getting to the best part. You know the part where my prey starts to crumble and the blood ooze out more and more!"

"Let's go Kisame. The sooner we drop her off, the sooner we go and meet Leader for the Akaitsai meeting."

Kisame didn't answer. He went over to the beat up Sakura and starts to untie Sakura's bounds and carried her over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

Once they were near the Konoha gates, they were a good one mile away from the gates. Itachi made a clone. The clone grabbed Sakura and took off towards the gates.

The guards saw the clone of Itachi coming and they got into a fighting stance. The clone of Itachi smirked and threw Sakura at both of the guards, then the clone poof away.

The guards looked over at Sakura and they saw that she was in a very serious condition. So one of them took Sakura to the hospital and the other went to report to the hokage.

Tsunade was working on her paperwork. She set her writing utensil down on her desk and rubbed her temples. Soon there were loud, heavy, and rushing footsteps. Shizune barged right in the office.

Shizune said, "Tsunade-sama. Sakura's back, but she's on a heavy condition right now. She's in the emergency room and the medics at the hospital needs you ASAP!!"

Tsunade left the hokage's tower and went towards the hospital, where her apprentice is in with a very critical condition.

Man I finally finished this chapter…..well please read and review!!!! Yeah I know this one was also short….sorry……


	5. Sakura's Condition

Title: Never Knew I Had This

By: my lil' cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto characters 

 ANYWAYS ENJOY!!!  : also read and review:

Chapter Five -Sakura's Condition-

When Tsunade went into the hospital, she dashed into the emergency room. She saw some medics working on the major injuries of Sakura while TenTen, Hinata, and Ino were working furiously on the many minor injuries that Sakura got.

Tsunade stared at Sakura horrified at the sight in front of her. Sakura's clothes were all torn up revealing most of her skin out into the open.

The medics start to move rapidly on the wound that had just been constantly bleeding. Tsunade looked at the wound and immediately start to boost chakra to her hands and heal her apprentice.

All of the medics soon stop tending to Sakura's wound as soon as they saw a very dark black-purplish color chakra coming out of Sakura's body.

Tsunade, TenTen, Hinata, and Ino knew that either it's the Sharingon Curse or the rose shape thing 'Bloody Rose' was what Tsunade thought it look like, or it could be both.

But to the truth is that it was neither the Sharingon Curse, nor the Bloody Rose, it was the Hakushi's curse mark acting up. She's giving out some chakra to Sakura to make her heal a bit faster, like what the Kyuubi did to Naruto.

Every medic went down shivered by fear or tried to blend into the wall trying to get away from the terrible aura and death taking chakra.

Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen saw that Sakura is being healed by the dark chakra surrounding their young friend or apprentice.

Inside Sakura's mind, Inner Sakura said, **'Ne, Saku-chan….you should wake up now….the Hakushi is giving out her chakra to heal you, but it's making the medics out there really terrified of you right now…'**

'-groans- Fine Inner Sakura….. I'll wake up….even though I'm still freakin' sore and stiff.'

'**Hn, just hurry up and go into the apartment so that we can have some damn peaceful sleep.'**

So Sakura finally got out of the bed and looked over at her friends faces one by one, but stopped when she looked over at Tsunade.

She sighed then said, "Come by at the apartment tomorrow afternoon and I'll explain everything later, ja ne everyone!"

She looked at everyone before she disappeared into a blizzard of cherry blossoms.

While in TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Tsunade's mind, 'When did Sakura (or Sakura-san) learn that technique?'

Yeah I know that one was short and I'm really sorry for those of who were expecting a much longer story…..but to warn you people that I won't be able to update for a very long time because I'm really, really busy with homework from school and other things containing with school. But I promise you that I will try and jolt down any new ideas that I come up with on a peace of paper, then I can type it on fan fiction….ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER AND R&R!!!


	6. Door

Disclaimer: ;) be happy I didn't own Naruto….

Read and review ladies and gentlemen…..

Sakura soon was inside her apartment and dropped dead asleep on the sofa. She didn't care if it wasn't the bed, had any pillows or blankets, or if it wasn't comfortable, right now she needed sleep, and I mean now.

-time skip-

_Boom, boom, boom, _someone was knocking at her door. But she was too tired to get up. Soon enough you heard a _**crash**_and pieces of thedoor flew all over the places. Soon two fuming blonde haired women came rushing in as a brown haired girl and bluish-purple haired girl fallowed silently behind. Sakura drowsily looked over at each one only to see two of each kind. So she had to rub her eyes and shut them and then out of no where very cold water came splashing on her face.

"What the fuck Ino-pig?!?!"

Ino had a blue bucket in her hands as she glared down at Sakura. Sakura glanced over at Tsunade and she also glared at her. She turned to look at Hinata and TenTen pleading them to help her out.

Tsunade looked over at Sakura and said, "Where'd you go….you had half of Konoha worried about you."

"I did?"

"Don't change the subject forehead girl." Ino said.

"Whatever….you know something, you owe me another door."

"Sakura you're changing the subject again." TenTen said.

"-sigh- how may I help you?"

"Start off by answering questions, Sakura-san." Hinata said.

"Hey you didn't stutter Hinata." Sakura said smiling up at her.

She smiled back and said, "Ino and the others helped a bit."

"Awe….and I didn't get a in on this?"

"Forehead girl!"

"Can't." Sakura simply said.

"Can't or wont?" Tsunade asked.

"Both."

"Why?" TenTen asked.

"'Cuz."

"'Cuz why?" Hinata asked.

"-sigh-, door, people, ears unwanted." Sakura said.

"Forehead girl, speak in sentences, not in one word sentences."

"Hn."

"Sakura…" Tsunade said warningly.

Sakura reached over to the phone and called her friend Kiba. She put it on speaker so everyone can hear.

"Hello." Kiba said.

"Kiba." Sakura said.

Soon enough Akamouru barked with happiness.

"Hey boy."

Kiba then said, "You're back."

"Aa."

"You okay."

"Guess so."

"You guess?"

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"Door."

"What about it?"

"Fix."

"Why?"

"Girls."

"Which ones?"

"Medics."

"Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Tsunade?"

"Aa."

"How much is broken?"

"All."

"Why are you talking in one word sentences?"

"See that's what we told forehead girl."

"Ino? Are they over at your house?"

"Aa."

"Sakura."

"Hmmm…"

"Do you need the door to be replaced now?"

"Aa."

"-sigh- Can't."

"Why?"

"New baby sister."

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

"'Ts okay."

"What's okay?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Sister."

"Huh…oh yeah, look Sakura I'm sorry."

"'Ts okay."

"Can you drop by soon?"

"Aa."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Hn."

"Sakura…"

"Hai…Shino…"

"Yeah I guess you can give it a try, see you around then."

"Bye."

With that Kiba hung up. Sakura scooted over so Ino could sit and Tsunade could too. Hinata and TenTen took to the floor.

"Sakura, why don't we go to my house and talk there?" asks Ino.

"No."

"Why."

"Seal."

"What seal."

"Unwanted ears."

"A seal that keeps unwanted ears from being able to come in?"

"Aa."

"You could make one at my house."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Time."

"What about time?"

"Lots."

"Does it take too much time to make the seal?" Hinata asked.

"Aa."

"Sakura why are you acting like this?" TenTen asked.

"Like…."

"Like being cold like a rock with no emotions, and speaking with one word sentences?"

"Later."

"Later what? Explain later?"

"Aa."

Sakura dialed Shino's number and it was still on speaker.

"Hello."

"Shino."

"Hn."

"Door."

"Why?"

"Broken."

"From?"

"Evil girls."

"Evil girls….what do you mean evil girls?" shrieked Ino.

"See."

"Aa."

"Door."

"Can't."

"Why."

"Problems."

"With?"

"Bugs."

"Why?"

"Happy."

"About?"

"You."

"Aa."

"Coming over."

"Door or bugs?"

"Both."

"Aa."

"Later."

"Bye."

"So Shino is coming over?" Tsunade asked as they hung up.

"Aa."

"How do you and Shino understand each other?" TenTen asked.

"Secret."

"Are you guys dating?" Ino asked.

Sakura glared over at Ino who said that and said, "Bugs."

"What about them?"

"Language."

"Oh yeah huh I forgot."

Shino appeared and with a new door in hand.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Shino starts to drill in the hinges as his bugs flew over to Sakura. They swarm around her covering her completely. The girls backed away to give them space. Once Shino was done, the bugs returned. Sakura nodded her thanks as Shino left. Sakura went to the door to test it out and it works. Sakura walked back to her spot and closed her eyes. She opened them and her eyes turned…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know there's a lot of dialogues there but I promise she'll tell about her experiences to the girls in the next chapters…………….read and review………


	7. Translator

Disclaimer: ;) be happy I didn't own Naruto….

Read and review ladies and gentlemen…..

Ino asked impatiently, "Now will you explain to us?"

"Hn."

"Sakura?"

"Aa."

"You said that it takes too much time for you to make the seal at Ino's house than isn't it going to take too much time on the door?" TenTen asked.

"Hn."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"-sigh- house."

"What about the house?"

"Seal."

"So the house has a seal on it and when the door is broken the seal breaks?" Tsunade asked.

"Hn."

"Sakura…"

"She meant no." said a voice.

Soon a very loud voice yelled out, "Ssssaaakkkuuurrraa-cchhaann!!!"

Naruto came through the door and the door began to shatter into pieces again. Everyone soon saw a very dark chakra forming around Sakura.

Her head is tilted down casting a shadow over her eyes, she said divilly, "Naruto…you are going to die!!!"

With such great speed Sakura arrived in front of Naruto and punched him hard. He flew out of the apartment building and you could see all of the insides of the other rooms. A woman taking a bubble bath screaming, couples making out, etc.

A voice yelled, "Haruno!! You are paying for that!"

"What did you say?" Sakura screamed back with the same devil's voice.

"I said that I'll pay for the damages." the owner of the apartment squeaked.

Sakura relaxed a bit but not quite. She glared at who ever came inside of her apartment with out invitation and surely enough it was Shino holding a new door. Sakura brightened up and the dark chakra went away…she went over to Shino and slapped him on his shoulder.

Shino was sent to work on the door again while his bugs took Naruto inside. Sakura glared at him until Ino was blocking her. Sakura looked up and glared up at Ino.

"Shino said that you said no why?"

"Because if the door is not fastened to the house then the seal weakens enough for a highly skilled ninja to listen in. The door is the main source of all places to listen in on besides the window."

"Wow Shino that must be the must words I heard you speak." Naruto said as he sat up and grinned.

Soon Shino appeared behind him and said, "You owe my money Uzamaki."

Naruto shivers and handed him money enough to buy ten bowls of ramen along with enough money to pay for the door. Shino looked pleased and was about to leave until Tsunade ordered, "Shino, you are to stay and be our translator."

Shino shivered but reluctantly sat down next to Naruto.

"Okay since Shino explain about the door crap, where the hells were you?" Tsunade asked.

"Akamaru."

Everyone looked at her weird, O.o, and looked at Shino for translation.

"-sigh- Really Sakura do you have to do this?"

Sakura only smiled sweetly at Shino, to sweetly for his liking.

Shino groans but said, "Sakura said what did Akamaru told you?"

"Um…the fact that you were used as a lab rat for Itachi."

"All done."

"So that's it, he used you as a lab rat? Did you know where you were?"

"Knocked out."

"Why did Itachi and Orichimaru want you?"

Sakura growled and glared at the sound of Orichimaru's name but said, "Bloodline limit."

"But you don't have a bloodline limit Sakura-chan. Oi, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Sakura had fallen asleep on the sofa and didn't hear anything.

"Alright everyone out. The girls will stay here if someone attacks Sakura. She needs her sleep." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto was about to ask if he can stay too, but Tsunade glared at him to not even think about it. So the others left leaving the girls with Sakura.

-------------------

Hope you all like that….R&R…..to much dialogues I know….


End file.
